


[Art] Love

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Rainbows, faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: A multicolored expression of the affection between Gibbs and Tony (or Mark and Michael).





	




End file.
